Got a Demon by the tail
by Syreina
Summary: After escaping an abusive relationship, Seth moves to a small town. The town is nothing like he expected it and why is everyone protecting him. With Nightmares plaguing his every step. Will Seth be able to uncover the truth? Multi characters. Rolleigns, Randy/Dean, Taker/Finn, Triple H/Stephanie and more.
1. Chapter 1

Seth sits on the bus fidgeting as it pulls away from the station. The night sky beginning to give way to the morning as they drive away from the city. He wasn't certain where he was going. He didn't care either. He had bought the ticket blind and just jumped on the bus that was leaving the first. He needed to escape. He had to run away. He also know if he knew where he was going he may chicken out and not go. He can't risk that he wouldn't do it.

After being with his partner for years it was over. He moved in with partner right out of high school. At first things where wonderful then it turned fast when Seth moved in with him. He started hitting Seth and the final straw was when he broke Seth's arm. Seth then began planning on how to run away when he left the hospital. He needed to escape before his partner killed him.

Seth's parents had died when he was 16 so he had no family ties to worry about. He knew he could leave and vanish and his partner would never be able to find him. His partner also isolated him from everyone and even made him quit his job a year ago. All so he could control him.

Seth let his arm heal first as he got his plan ready to run. He had taken half the money out of the account in cash. He then packed his bags and walked away. No note or message. He was just gone. His cell was on the table. It's memory was wiped and it was broken so that his partner couldn't track what he did.

Now he was on the bus to another town with no idea where he was going. He was going to start a new life. Seth runs a hand through his hair and sits back in the seat. He closes his eyes and pulls his coat around himself. He shakes out excitement and fear. What if he came after him was present in his mind but right now Seth just wanted to put some distance and to be safe.

Seth arrives at his stop and disembarks the bus. He looks around and chews on his lip. He picks up his bag and doesn't notice a lady watching him. She has long blond hair and Russian accent. The lady looks at the boy and sighs softly watching his nerves and the timid look in his eyes. She walks over and smiles gently at him.

"you seem like your running from something." She drawls out softly.

Seth nods and looks at her.

She gives him an address. "you go here. He'll take care of you. He rents out rooms and i think you need a place to stay."

Seth nods and looks at her. When he looks up to say something he notices that she's walking away. He chews his lip and looks down at the address. It can't be worse then what he left. Seth walks down the street, holding his bag against his side. He walks to the address that the lady gave him. It was a small apartment building and it seems legit. He knocks on the door and looks up when a huge man answers the door. He swallows and looks up with his eyes huge. "I.. I came to see an apartment..."

Taker looks down at this little boy that was standing in front of him. The kid obviously was a mess and his eyes are red rimmed from crying. Taker reaches out and the kid flinches. He frowns and gently runs a thumb over Seth's cheek and it comes back covered in make up. Taker takes in the bruise showing now on Seth's cheek. Taker shakes his head and sighs softly.

Seth looks down and then bites his lip when Taker motions him in.

"He know your here?" Taker rumbles.

Seth shakes his head, "No."

Taker nods and looks back at Seth. "Good.." He opens an apartment door. "if anyone comes looking for you. Your not here as far as I'm concerned."

Seth relaxes and looks around.

Taker raises his eyebrow as he watches Seth look around the apartment. The apartment is a tiny studio apartment. It's got a bathroom though. A small kitchen and tiny bedroom. It wasn't great but it was his.

Seth looks up at him and whispers, "When.."

Taker holds up his hand and hands him a key. Seth gives him the damage deposit. Taker though won't take the rent. "save that. Rent is due on the 1st. Also.." He hands Seth a card from his wallet. "Go down to this shop in the morning. They'll give you a job."

Seth looks at him and whispers, "Thank you."

Taker nods and looks at him, "Don't get use to it. If you need anything though talk to me." Taker then turns and leaves.

Seth watches him go and then the door shuts. Tears come to Seth's eyes. He looks around the apartment and then slowly sinks to his knees. He sobs softly. His hand covering his mouth as he tries to contain it. He was free. Seth wipes his eyes and then whispers to himself, "Pull yourself together.. You're free.. you are finally free."

* * *

Taker walks into his own apartment and picks up his phone. He dials a number and then speaks softly into the receiver. "He's here.. Yes .. he's going there in the morning... Yes.. I understand.. I'll protect him."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I fixed stuff in the first chapter. You may want to read it before this one. It's a couple minor changes.

* * *

Seth wakes in the morning and rubs his face. His stomach is what woke him up and the sun going through the curtains. Seth rubs his face again and slowly climbs out of bed. Last night he had just crawled into bed after he calmed down the tears and just slept. No fear no pain. Just sleep. He hadn't had anything like that in years. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He stretches and goes to take a shower. He looks around the apartment. There's a few old towels in the bathroom. A single bar of soap as well. Seth decides to use it and look for his own later. He takes from his bag his tooth brush and tooth paste.

Seth showers and cleans himself up. While he's brushing his hair he looks in the mirror. The bruise that Taker saw mares his cheek. There are other ones down his chest and particularly bad one on his thigh. Seth had to stay with his partner until his arm healed as he got the money to run.

Seth looks at the bruise on his thigh and sighs softly. He then walks into the bed room. He picks up his bag and then goes through it. He pulls out his jeans and shirt pulling it on. He then runs his hand through his hair and turns to leave. He picks up his keys and wallet along with his hoodie. He heads out of the the apartment.

He looks at the card that Mark had handed him. It's something to do with cars. That much is obvious. Seth frowns softly. He doesn't know the first thing about cars. Other then he can drive them. He shrugs though and walks down the street towards the address.  
When he approaches the building his eyes go wide. It's a huge building. There's a few guys working on cars with the bay doors open. Seth fidgets and looks around at all the people. He notices the music coming from the building. Then there's a guy walking around a car dancing to the beat. Seth walks over and clears his throat.

The man looks at him with shaggy blond hair. He grins at him as he looks Seth over. "Well now... someone as cute as you may get a discount."

Seth bites his lip. "Um... Mark... Sent me down here..."

The man takes a step back and then looks at Seth. "Oh... I'm Dean." He holds out his hand.

Seth shakes his hand and smiles. "I'm Seth."

Dean grins, "cute... Hold on though. You want to talk to Randy."

Seth nods and watches as Dean jog to the back. He looks around and sees the classic cars along side just the regular cars. He walks over and peeks under the hood of one of the really old cars. He jumps when he feels a hand on his back, only to have a hand quickly catching his head preventing him from slamming his head into the propped up hood. Seth spins around and looks over at the person that touched him.

A tanned man with a tribal tattoo down his arm. He has a nice face with long gorgeous black hair. When the men looks concerned at him. His eyes are steel grey but seem to sparkle with amusement. "Sorry about that."

Seth whispers, "No it's... I'm just jumpy."

The man nods and gently takes Seth's chin and tips his face to him. The man looks down at the bruise and his eyes seem colder and angry. "I can see why."

Seth blushes and then ducks his head, "Yeah... I..."

The man gently wraps his arm around Seth's waist and whispers. "Don't worry.. your story is painfully written on your face right now."

Seth nods and then looks up at the man and feels safe. "I'm Seth."

The man smiles softly at him, 'I'm Roman... or ro as Dumb ass calls me."

Dean walks back with a older man and grins, "Ro ro your boat man."

Roman glares at Dean and then motions to the older man with the skull tattoos' on his arms, "that's Randy."

Randy holds out his hand and shakes Seth's hand, "Nice to meet you. Hopefully these two didn't scare you off."

Dean glares at Randy and then smacks Randy's ass. "You're lucky I love you."

Randy glares at Dean as Dean dances away back to the car he was working on. Roman smirks at Randy and Randy growls. Seth swallows and Ro's arm tightens around him. The comfort spreading through Seth. Seth relaxes slowly as Randy turns to him and gives him a soft smile.

Randy rumbles, "That would be my husband... Dean."

Seth nods and looks at Randy. "I like him..."

Randy smirks. "So do I. If I didn't he might be in so much trouble. Come on.. I have some paper work for you to fill out."

Seth looks confused.

Randy motions Seth to follow. "well you do want a job right? Mark vouched for you and I need a front desk person."

Seth looks up. "...really?" He follows Randy and Roman grins at his back.

Randy nods and throws open his office. Seth looks at the piles of paper's that have greasy finger prints. The empty coffee containers...and ...the garbage.. The office looks a bomb went off in it.

Randy sighs and looks at the mess. "Um... hold on... I know I have the papers... somewhere."

Seth looks at Randy, "I can clean this for you...I don't mind."

Randy looks at him. "Actually... Yeah... I mean obviously I'm paying you for it... But I think... I need help."

Dean calls out from his car. "Lots of help."

Randy sighs softly and looks at the mess.

Seth fidgets and looks at him. "I can do it."

Randy opens a desk drawer and he pulls out a folder. Seth moves a box and sits down on it since it's the only place. Randy and him fill out the paper work.

Randy then stands up and grins at him. "You start tomorrow."

Seth stands up and beams at Randy. "thank you."

Randy shrugs. "Don't mention it. Mark said you where a good kid and needed a hand. Besides.,. you offered to clean this place... I'd hire you just based off that."

Seth beams and Randy leads him out.

Dean leans against the car and then calls out. "Randy is buying lunch tomorrow. We do it for all new employees."

Randy nods, "Yeah so don't bring lunch tomorrow."

Seth nods and waves at Dean. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

Roman grips his hands into fists. He turns to Randy and Dean is standing behind Randy. Roman's voice is deep as he growls out. "Names... I want names for his partner."

Randy nods and Dean twitches as he drums his fingers over his collar .


	3. Chapter 3

Seth walks down the street feeling like he's in cloud 9 right. He had a job, an apartment.. and things are coming together. He was so excited about this. He walks onto main street and looks up. He is only a couple blocks from his apartment and sees a grocery store. His stomach growls and he wonders if he should eat or get groceries and make himself something. Seth thinks and then jumps when someone claps him on the shoulder.

Taker/Mark looks down at him, "You look lost."

Seth blushes, "sorry just... You got me the job."

Mark smirks. "No you got yourself it. Randy is a good judge of character."

Seth nods and whispers. "I guess but I doubt he'd even look at me if you didn't send me."

Mark shrugs. "Consider it... Securing my rent."

Seth chuckles and then looks around the street. "The town is really small."

Mark nods, "We like it that way. We have good people in this town."

Seth nods and looks up at Mark. "What about new people."

Mark chuckles. "Kid everyone will like you."

Seth nods and wonders why Mark is so sure. He then shrugs and smiles. "I'm starving. I think I'm going to get some food and all that."

Mark nods and pokes him. "Make sure to say hi to the owner."

Seth nods. "who's that?"

Mark grins. "Her name is Naomi and her husband is Jimmy. He has a twin named Jey."

Seth nods. "i will."

Mark nods and then heads down the street. Seth looks at the store and wonders why it's so important that he introduce himself to them. He shrugs though and walks towards the store. This town is a little weird and he's starting to get that. The people seem like they adopted him and they weren't really forth coming with why. Seth steps into the store and it's pretty empty.

He then sees two twins who are argueing over something.

"Uce! You are so stupid," Mutters one of them.

The other smacks the one on the head. "Shut up man... Who are you?"

They turn to Seth. Seth swallows and then he watches a woman walk out. She hits both of them on the shoulder. "GUYS don't be dicks."

The twin's rub thier arms. "Hey.."

The lady smiles at him, "I'm Naomi...these two idiots are Jimmy and Jey."

The twin nod at him.

Naomi thinks. "Let me guess. You're Mark's new tenant Seth?"

Seth nods. "yeah."

Jimmy looks at Seth with wide eyes. He then grins softly. He seems to be thinking something. Seth shakes Noami's hand though and Jey grins at him shaking his hand. Naomi throws her arm around Seth's shoulder. "Come Mark asked us to help you shop... and Jey and Jimmy will deliver what you buy."

Jey looks at Jimmy and whispers softly. So Seth can't hear. "He is adorable. If he wasn't Roman's... I'd be making the moves."

Jimmy eyes his twin. "Yeah you see the bruise though... that's why big uce is on a rampage."

Naomi looks at Seth and then looks back at the twins. "JIMMY Come on... cart please... "

Jimmy jogs over and grabs a cart.

Seth whispers, "I can..."

Naomi looks at Seth and pulls him against her side. "Nonsense. They can stop gossiping like children and help us."

Jimmy smiles at Seth and Naomi and follow them. Naomi fills the cart with everything she can think of for Seth to have to start from nothing. Including cooking items such as pots and pans. Seth's eyes go wide and he whispers. "I can't afford all of this."

Naomi looks at him and gently takes his hand in hers. "Oh baby boy. You don't worry about that."

Seth looks at her and whispers. "Everyone is... "

Naomi smiles. "We know you need help. We're making sure you will be ok. Don't worry about it."

Seth nods and Naomi holds him tightly to her. Seth feels something almost crawl over his skin. It's a calmness though and a warm feeling. Naomi runs her hand through his hair and whispers. "You are one of us Seth. We'll protect you." She then pulls back and smiles softly.

Naomi then keeps going through the store. She then smiles brightly and looks at the cart. "Ok ... Jimmy and Jey will deliver them to you."

Seth looks at her. "I..."

Naomi holds up her hand. "No one says no to me. Besides later on when you have some time. Maybe you can help us out here and work it off."

Seth nods and smiles softly. "I will I promise."

Naomi nods and shakes Seth's hand. "Deal."

Seth leaves the store after Naomi gives him the time that Jimmy and Jey will deliver the items. Seth then chews his lip. He looks around and decides to go home. He still wants to unpack his bags.

Naomi looks back at Jimmy and Jey. "Go get this ready."

Jey looks at Naomi and whispers. "I see that look love."

Naomi nods and whispers. "I'm calling Roman."

* * *

A/N Props to my beta reader Cassiel W btw. :D thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

New York

Ryan walks into police station. He was angry and hurt. Hurt that Seth left and angry that the little whore thought he could get away with it. Seth was his and how dare he start getting a back bone now. Ryan glares at the police desk when he's asked if he needs help. Ryan slams his hand on the desk and looks at them. "My boyfriend is missing."

The officer nods and looks at the man. He gives him the missing person forms. "You need a picture of him as well."

Ryan sits and starts to fill out the forms. Ryan curses that he was going to have to tell them that the boy had run as well. They would be pissed.

Ryan growls softly to himself. "bitch are going to pay for this."

* * *

Seth wakes the next morning. Yesterday had taken a lot out of him. He took his lease and signed up for a bank account at the local bank. Before this all he had was a joint account with Ryan. That had been liberating. Putting the money that he took from their account into the account as well. He had also taken his name off all the credit cards of Ryan's and that was the last of his connections with his past life. He was completely free.

Seth had unpacked and everything that he owns is now in it's place around the apartment. It looks more like his home. Jey and Jimmy also delivered the items from the store and helped him unpack. He really liked the Twins. They where nice and treated him well. They also joked around with him. It made him feel normal.

Seth smiles softly and takes a shower and gets ready for his first day at work. He eats something and then heads to the shop. He had to admit every time that Roman touched him he felt something. It was different then anything he felt with Ryan. Seth felt like no matter what Roman would protect him and keep him safe. He just couldn't figure it out why he was ok with it.

Seth takes a breath as he walks up to the shop. He sees Randy is just opening up and Dean is doing his wiggle dance around the floors as he sweeps the garage floor up. Roman is doing something Seth isn't sure. Randy looks at him and gives him a smile. "hey kid. Here."

Randy gives Seth a set of keys and then leads Seth into the office. "Today is going to be busy and AJ is out front. She will train you when she can and when she's busy. You can work on this."

Seth nods and hums softly looking around. He starts working on first just putting all the papers into a box to sort through them later and trying to get all the garbage and other things out of the office. After an hour he looks up to see Naomi at the shop. She's talking to Roman off to the side. Seth looks curious.

Dean's voice startles him. "Naomi is his cousin."

Seth looks at Dean. "I meet her last night."

Dean nods and looks at him. "She's a nice girl."

Seth nods and looks at Dean. "Do you guys know most of the town?"

Dean shrugs, "the ones worth knowing."

Seth nods and Dean walks over, wiping his hand on a rag. "There's the rich end of town that is too high up to associate with the rest of us."

Seth looks at him. "the rich part of town?"

Roman rumbles. "he means the west side of town."

Seth looks over at Roman and whispers. "Oh.."

Roman shrugs. "They're all from old money. Some oil things and other.. unsavory deals where made in the past. The Mcmahons and Helmsleys own that part of town."

Seth nods and watches Roman walks over and leans against the wall. Seth feels the urge just to curl against Roman and have his arms around him. Seth shivers and shakes his head trying to get that idea out of his head. Roman smirks at something though and then moves. "It's almost lunch. Lets finish these cars."

Seth looks at the cars and then curiously asks. "how hard is it to learn .. to.. fix those?"

Dean smirks and leaves them to talk.

Roman looks at Seth. "it's more of an art.. Come here."

Seth walks over and looks at the engine. Roman stands behind him and points out some of the parts. Seth tries to pay attention but the warmth of Roman close to him makes him shiver. Roman smirks and presses himself against Seth's back and whispers in his ear. "you could have just asked if you wanted me close to you."

Seth leans back and whispers. "I.. .. I just.."

Roman smirks and wraps his arms around Seth's waist and holds him gently. He thinks the fact that Seth can't seem to form a sentence as too cute. He gently presses his cheek to Seth's hair and listens.

Seth whispers. "you know.. you are not helping."

Roman smirks against Seth's hair. "I'm suppose to be helping?"

Seth nods and looks up as Randy walks in carrying pizza boxes. Dean walks over and helps Randy. Seth whispers, "He's going to be mad that I'm not working.."

Roman whispers in Seth's ear. "Fine but you need to know that I'm letting you go under protest."

Seth blushes and almost whines when Roman lets him go. He then turns and kisses Roman's cheek before going to help Randy.

Roman smiles softly and whispers under his breath. "Little one you are mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan paces the kitchen of his penthouse apartment. He feels the anger boiling over in him as he holds the phone against his ear. He can hear the rough voice of the person on the other end of the line. He then speaks with a mild tone of fear in his voice. "Seth left."

The voice "what do you mean he left."

Ryan growls. "He left me. Cut all his ties and walked out."

The voice growls, "Why did you let him?.. you told me that you could control him."

Ryan growls, "I was until he grew a backbone. He ran away in the middle of the night. The cops think they know where he is."

The voice goes silent and then there's a chuckle. "I'll find him. Then you will get your ass out where he is and take him home. You understand me."

Ryan mutters. "Yes Sir."

The voice: "And Ryback. Don't disappoint me."

Ryan bites his lip when he hears dial tone and then hangs up his phone.

* * *

Seth finishes his day and bites his lip as he walks out to the main part of the garage. It was the end of the day and Seth had finished most of the office. Randy was locking up and looks up at Seth. "Good work"

Seth nods. "thank you."

Randy looks at him. "Head home.. get some sleep. Tomorrow you will actually train and start taking over in the front."

Seth grins brightly. "Can't wait."

Seth leaves the shop and waves at Randy.

Randy turns his head and looks at Roman who is leaning against the wall. "Ro?"

Roman mumbles. "Taker will watch him."

Randy nods and looks back over to where Seth had walked away.

Seth walks towards the apartment building and his eyes go wide when he sees a cop car sitting there. Seth feels fear coil it's self in his gut as he walks up. He pales and looks up when Mark walks out and immediately grabs Seth. He pulls Seth to the side and whispers. "They're here because of a missing person's report on you."

Seth whimpers softly as he looks up at Mark. "I don't want to go back."

Mark nods and looks down at him. "Shh you don't have to. You need to talk to them though. I'll stay with you Seth. You need to talk to them though."

Seth nods and Mark offers him a hand. Seth though grabs Mark's arm instead and holds on. Mark shakes his head and leads him to Seth's apartment. Officer Rhodes looks at him and smiles gently.

"Seth my name is Cody." the officer states. "This is my partner Jack."

Seth nods and speaks softly. "Seth Rollins."

Cody nods. "Your patner, Ryan filed a missing person's report. He seemed very concerned about you."

Seth shakes his head, "He's not concerned.. he just wants me back because he thinks he owns me."

Cody sits down and looks at Seth. "what do you mean?"

Seth shakes his head and Mark looks back at Seth, "you should tell them."

Seth swallows and whispers. "he thinks he owns me.. that I'm his puppet. That's the only reason that he wants me back."

Cody looks at him. "Did he ever hurt you?"

Seth nods and whispers. "Lots.."

Cody looks at Seth. "Seth.. "

Seth shakes his head. "I don't want to charge him.. I just want.. him away from me. I want to be left to live my life in peace. I don't want him to know where I am. Please.. He'll come for me."

Cody looks at him. "He won't know where you are. If he hurt you though you should consider charges so he doesn't do it to someone else."

Seth shakes his head. "no.. I just .. I want to be away from him."

Cody nods and then stands up. He gives Seth a card. "If you ever change your mind."

Seth nods and watches the two officers leave.

Mark looks at him. "Why didn't you put him in jail."

Seth whispers. "He always got away with it. He had friends in the police force and the charges always went away."

Mark nods and sighs softly. He then notices something and reaches out. He touches Seth's hair. "Your dye is coming out."

Seth blinks and reaches up. He then goes to the bathroom and looks. Half of his hair is starting to show blond roots. Seth then looks at Mark. "Ryan.. hated my hair. He made me dye it.."

Mark nods and looks at Seth. "You should let it grow out.. it looks better that way."

Seth nods. "I think I am." He runs a hand through his hair and bites his lip.

Mark nods, "do you want me to call anyone to stay with you?"

Seth shakes his head. "I'll be ok."

Mark nods and looks at him. "Anyone that comes in.. has to get by me. You're safe here."

Seth nods and smiles softly. "Thank you."

* * *

Cody slams fist into the dash board and the cracks under the force. There's blood on Cody's hand but the wound heals before he even pulls his hand back. Cody snarls at Jack. "Call the boss with the boys address. Tell him that he's with them."

Jack nods and picks up the phone. "Don't worry love. We'll get him back."

* * *

Mark walks into his apartment and picks up his phone and dials a number. "His partner's name was Ryan.. It was Ryback." He nods, "I know I'm keeping watch. Finn is coming as well. Yes I think that might be a good idea. Hey.. don't worry I will keep him safe. You just keep up your end of this."


	6. Chapter 6

Seth chews his lip when he wakes up in the morning. He doesn't feel as safe as he felt a day ago. He barely slept last night as well since he kept dreaming that Ryan was in the room with him and watching him. It was weird though because Seth could swear it was real. Then there was the fact that something kept chasing Ryan off. A dark figure would appear and the vision of Ryan would vanish. Finally Seth gave up and just decided to get up.

The cops being here in his home he thinks caused these dreams. Seth knew that Ryan might be able to find him. Ryan had friends that where cops so now Ryan could find him. Seth began to debate moving again but the people in this town did so much for him. He also liked the people and didn't want to leave.

Seth showers and then when he looks in the mirror there's a cold feeling. He touches the bruise on his thigh and whimpers. He though gets dressed. He doesn't feel hungry so he just heads to work. He wanted to do something to take his mind off all of this.

Randy sees him when he enters the building. Randy frowns immediately feeling the fear coming off Seth in waves and seeing the dark bags under Seth's eyes. He walks over and touches Seth's shoulder. Seth looks up at Randy.

Randy watches Seth. "what's wrong?"

Seth fidgets and then shakes his head. He didn't want to tell Randy. Randy nods and gently pats Seth's cheek. "It's ok."

Seth nods and wraps his arms around himself. He still feels cold in the pit of his stomach. He looks up when a heavy leather coat is wrapped around him. Roman smiles softly at him and Seth leans back against Roman's chest, holding Roman's coat around him. The scent calming to him. Roman wraps his arms around Seth and hugs him tightly. Seth relaxes and then yelps when Dean barrels into him and Roman and wraps him both in a monster hug.

Randy throws up his hands, "DEAN! what are you part dog?"

Dean grins at his husband and then he hugs them once more before letting them go. Seth shakes his head and laughs softly.

Randy shakes his head and drags his husband off to work. "I can't take you anywhere. This is why we can't have nice things."

Dean smiles brightly at Randy. "love you."

Seth looks back at Roman. Roman shakes his head and kisses Seth's temple. "I'll keep you safe."

Seth nods and smiles softly. "thank you..."

Roman smiles and then moves from Seth. "I have to finish that car. I'll walk you home tonight though."

Seth nods and whispers. "I'd like that."

Roman nods and smiles at Seth.

Lunch rolls around and Seth takes the time to head to a cafe on the main street with a list of coffee everyone wants. On his way back he is holding the coffee tray and isn't paying enough attention. He doesn't see the car pull up behind him. Ryan gets out of the car and smirks. He grabs Seth around his waist and yanks him back.

Seth shrieks and drops the tray. The coffee splashes all over the cement. He feels his back against a familiar body and then screams. Ryan though covers his mouth with a hand as Seth struggles against the grip. Tears prick his eyes as he struggles against the grip. Ryan forces him into the car. The last thing he sees is Randy running towards the car as the door shuts though and they drive away.

Randy snarls and it sounds inhuman. He then looks back at Roman and Dean who are running after him. Roman's eyes though are blood red and there seems to be his dark fog around him. Roman's voice is inhuman when it roars. Dean twitches when he hears the roar and then growls deep in his throat.

Roman looks at Randy. "He is dead.. I want Seth back.. and him dead. What ever it takes."

Randy nods and his fingers have formed into sharp claws. Dean paces and then heads towards the grocery store. Roman follows him with Randy. Not bothering to hide their anger and features. Their anger is making it impossible for them to hide it as well.

Seth screams and struggles against Ryan. He was willing to jump out of a moving car. If he did he would be killing himself since they where speeding on the highway but that was better then going with Ryan. Ryan though finally pins him down on the seat with Ryan's body weight pinning him down. "Shut the fuck up.. Christ."

Seth closes his mouth and whimpers in fear.

Ryan runs his hand over Seth's cheek. "You thought you where going to leave me.. really.."

Ryan straddles Seth's hips and glares down at him. He then suddenly uses all his strength and backhands Seth. Seth cries out as his head snaps to one side. Blood trickles from his lip that's split. Tears trickle down Seth's cheek as he accepts that he's stuck. Ryan smirks softly and whispers. "We're going home."

Seth closes his eyes and then can't cover up the sob that rips its self from his throat. Ryan shifts and pulls Seth to sit up and forces him against his side. Seth covers his mouth and whimpers. The country side rushes by the window as he leaves his new home.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth is pushed into the apartment that he use to share with Ryan. They had arrived early in the morning and he had been pushed out of the car. Seth had whimpered as he is pulled into the elevator and brought up to the penthouse. He looked for anyone to help him but because it was so early their neighbours where no where to be found. Seth frooze when he looks around the apartment. He was back in hell and there was nothing he could do about it. He closes his eyes as he feels Ryan press against him from behind.

"You left me.. that wasn't very nice." Ryan growls in his ear.

Seth whimpers softly, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again.."

Ryan snorts and then shoves Seth down onto the floor before storming to the bar area. "No but you will be sorry very soon. You drew so much attention from them. Now things are out of even my control."

Seth looks confused at Ryan but knows better then to ask since it will just get him hurt. He though didn't get what Ryan was talking about.

Ryan pours himself a glass of brandy and growls softly. His hand gripping the glass tightens as he drinks it almost breaking the glass. Ryan seems on edge of violence but something is stopping him. Seth looks up quietly at him from the floor. Ryan glares down at him and then looks up when the phone rings.

* * *

Roman stands in the back of the grocery store. His eyes have gone back to their steel grey as he paces the length of the storage room. Naomi sits on the floor with a pentagram drawn on the floor. She hums softly as does something that only she knows what. Naomi then touches the pentagram and it glows.

Randy and Dean are curled up on a box together, watching. They also kept eyeing Roman nervously as the man seems ready to snap at any moment. Randy and Dean where both back to being human looking as well. Dean presses his face more into Randy's shoulder and nuzzles closer. Randy lets out a soft growl and nuzzles Dean's ear lightly.

Naomi whispers softly, "Roman."

Roman looks down at here. Naomi stands up and hands him a small ball of glowing light. "he's back in the city where he came from. This ball will lead you to him. I was able to track him this time because he was here."

Roman nods and then looks at her. "I need to use the twins."

Naomi nods. "are you sure about this boy? The Fallen are protecting him fiercely. They won't just take this laying down Roman. They are going to strike back."

Roman nods and whispers. "I'm sure you saw his hair."

Naomi sighs and looks back at him. "Once you clean up the mess.. Give him this." She hands Roman a small pill. "He won't remember .. what you are. I think it's better he be exposed slowly not see you and them gut a fallen in front of him."

Roman eyes her.

Naomi shrugs, " I've seen your temper Demon first hand.. I still am cleaning the blood off the roof. Not to mention your hell hounds."

She eyes Dean and Randy.

Dean growls softly at her. Randy eyes her and the nuzzles Dean again.

Roman looks at her and then whispers. "this will be worth it."

Naomi laughs softly. "We will see.. bring the boy back and protect him next time." She then looks at Roman and growls. "do not let my kitties be hurt either."

Roman snorts and heads towards the door. "Your kitties will be fine. They haven't been hunting for years."

Naomi shakes her head and watches as Dean and Randy follow Roman. Jey and Jimmy leave as well with them after casting a glance at Naomi who nods. She speaks softly as they leave, "protect the boy."

Naomi then looks down at the pentagram and whispers. "The boy is the one.. A mixed breed of Hell and Heaven.."

* * *

Ryan slams the phone down. He had been talking quietly with the person. Seth fidgets and had moved to sit on the couch. He had remained silent and trying not to draw attention to himself. He also tried to listen to the conversation but he couldn't hear it

Ryan looks down at Seth and then grabs him by the arm. "come on."

Seth yelps and then panics as he is pulled towards the bedroom. "No.."

Ryan snarls. "If I'm going to lose my life.. I'm going to enjoy your body at least once more."

Seth whimpers and pushes against Ryan's chest. "No.. please..."

Ryan grabs Seth and back hands him, sending him flying down onto the bed. "Shut up.."

Seth crawls across the bed and watches with wide eyes as Ryan closes the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean growls as he sniffs the air. The scent of Seth is faint but it's there. They had found the building where Ryan and Seth had lived thanks to the ball. It had pulled Roman's hand in the direction Seth was. Roman looks around the lobby as people run around it. It was a very high class building with a coffee shop and some other business's on the ground floor. Roman looks at Dean who is twitching and Randy looks just angry. Roman then turns his head and watches as Jey and Jimmy just seem like they are at home. Roman shakes his head and then turns towards the door man. He didn't know what floor and he knew the elevator would need a key.

"We're friends of Seth Rollins." Roman smiles softly at the man.

The man nods, "just let me..."

Jimmy steps forward and his voice is low but almost sing song. "No you want to take us up there now. Don't you?"

The man's eyes go blank. He then moves stiffly towards the elevator. "yes follow me, master."

Jimmy smirks softly and follows him. Dean mutters but follows. In the elevator Dean turns suddenly and nuzzles into Randy. "I need to hurt something.. my claws are screaming."

Randy runs his hand down Dean's back. "I know you where promised pain and you will get it."

Roman stands there silently.

Jimmy eyes Roman and Jey, "Roman your hounds are itchy today."

Roman shrugs. "They haven't been on a hunt in a long time."

Dean nuzzles Randy more. "you know you can talk to us."

Jimmy looks at Dean and shrugs. "feels odd still.."

Randy nods. "It does. We are free though."

Jey shrugs, "As free as we are. We're still all bound to someone though."

Dean snorts. "I don't obey Roman like a puppy."

Roman watches and shakes his head. "heads in the game boys. There maybe more then one fallen in there. We're here to get the boy and get out."

Jey and Jimmy both state together. "We're here to protect the boy. You take care of the fallen."

Randy hums and then growls out. "We will make him scream."

Dean grins and then presses against the Doorman and growls in his ear. He wants the fear as his growl sounds inhuman. The doorman though isn't phased as he stares blankly at the wall. Dean eyes Jimmy, "you are no fun."

Jimmy rolls his eyes as the doors open and they all leave the elevator. He looks at the door man, "keep the elevator up here and ready to go for us."

The doorman nods.

Dean stops at the door and then snarls. "blood."

Randy turns his head and looks at Roman. There's a soft sound coming from his throat. Roman looks at both of them and then takes a deep breath. He smells Seth, Ryan and blood.. it was Seth's blood. Roman growls as his eyes go blood red again. He slams a fist into the door.

* * *

Ryan is getting out of the shower and rolls his eyes at the sobbing in the bed. He enjoyed the last time with the boy. He knew they weren't sending anyone to protect or help him this time. He was dead when Roman and his followers came for the boy. Ryan throws the towel onto the floor and looks at the bed. There's blood from Seth on it and covering Seth's thighs. He growls softly, "shut..." Ryan hears the slam of a fist into the door and growls as he turns his head. "time is up."

Ryan pulls on his pants and stands ready as the door shatters.

Seth tries to curl up the blood on his legs and pain though makes it hard. He hears the shatter and the growling. His eyes go wide when he hears movement towards the bedroom. He looks up when there's light. His eyes go wider as Ryan is bathed in light and stands there in the room with black wings. He's holding a sword that seems to be made of light.

Ryan flaps his wings and then gets ready for a fight.

Seth moves to the other side of the bed and watches with wide eyes. He can't figure out what is going on. The apartment goes silent and Seth keeps looking between Ryan and the door. Ryan waits and then jumps back when the door is ripped from the wall. Seth watches. He sees two human looking things though with dog heads with Long sharp claws and fangs. Behind them though is a person that that has long bat like wings. His hands though are claws and it's not skin that covers him since it's black and smooth. The person points at Ryan and then two dog like people have flames that come from their hands. They leap and attack Ryan.

Seth screams in fear and then yelps as he is grabbed by two hands. He looks up seeing Jimmy and Jey. He clings onto them and hides in their hears screaming and the sound of bones breaking. He keeps his eyes closed and clings to them. He trusts them still.

He looks up when he hears Roman's Voice.

Roman looks at his hounds who are still dealing with Ryan. "get Seth out of here."

Jimmy nods and scoops Seth up into his arms and carries him out. Seth clings to Jimmy and looks at the black being. He reaches out as he is carried out. "Roman?"


	9. Chapter 9

Seth struggles but Jimmy easily carries Seth out of the room. Jimmy was holding Seth tightly to his chest as Jey shuts the door on the scene in the room.

Seth looks up at Jimmy and whispers, "what's going on.. what.. that was Roman.." Seth holds his head and tries to sort it out. "this isn't happening.."

Jimmy sits in the easy chair that's off more in the corner and holds Seth tightly to him. Jey takes out the pill that Naomi sent with them. He isn't sure he should give it to Seth yet. Jimmy looks at him and weighs the options. Seth struggles and gets free when Jimmy lets him to go to see what he would do. If need by Jimmy and Jey could easily restrain the boy. Seth stands up and looks at both Jimmy and Jey as he backs up until his back is against the wall.

"What is going on," Seth demands.

Jimmy watches him. "you need to wait and Roman will explain things."

Seth shakes his head and whispers, "that is Roman then.. what.."

The bedroom door opens and the Demon walks out. Roman's voice comes from it though and it's soft and soothing to Seth. "Seth.."

Seth looks at him with huge eyes and then he sees the blood dripping from Roman's claws and then the Dog people come out. They look like they took a bath in Ryan's blood. The realizations though hits Seth like a ton of bricks. Ryan is dead. They killed him. Seth runs to the bed room and before Roman can catch him, Seth throws open the door.

Seth walks into the room and his eyes go wide. He looks over where Ryan had been last standing. There is almost nothing left. Just blood, bones and a mass of sticky red tissue. Seth pales and backs away from the scene. The scent of blood heavy in the air. He starts to scream. One of the dog people reach towards him and Seth flinches away. Jimmy surges forward after grabbing the pill from Jey. Seth sinks to his knees and continues to scream.

Jimmy wraps Seth up in his arms and says in his soft sing song voice. "shh little one. I know."

Seth stops screaming but sobs into Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy whispers softly in Seth's ear. "Take this."

Jimmy gently pushes Seth back a bit and holds the pill to Seth's lips. Seth lets Jimmy put it in his mouth and then lets Jimmy pull him to his chest. Jimmy rocks him after Seth swallows the pill. Roman kneels and looks over at his little one and Seth reaches out feeling the effects. Seth runs his hand over Roman's face and whispers sleepily. "Romey.."

Roman nods and whispers. "I will explain.. I promise you."

Seth slumps and falls asleep. His head on Jimmy's shoulder.

Roman looks over at the everyone in the room. "the Fallen will be coming. Lets just go. Let them clean this up."

Roman changes back into his human form and the Dean looks around completely human as well. Randy hums softly as he goes human and then takes Dean's hand. Roman crouches down and picks Seth up, holding him close. Jimmy watches and then looks at Jey. Jey shrugs and follows the group out. Jimmy sighs and follows. Roman carries Seth through the building.

Seth shifts in his sleep and wraps his arms around roman's neck. He pulls his face into Roman's neck and Roman swears he feels soft wings wrap around him as well. Roman though leaves it and whispers softly, "Sleep Seth. Soon you'll know everything."

Jimmy looks over at them and sighs softly. He really hopes this boy doesn't break apart what they all built.

* * *

Seth wakes in the morning and holds his head. His head was pounding and he swears that it feels like someone is dancing on his brain. He looks around and blinks seeing Randy and Dean curled up the floor sleeping soundly. He blinks confused and tries to remember last night. He yelps when an arm pulls him back against a chest. Seth turns his head and his eyes go wide when he sees Roman laying in his bed behind him.

Roman's voice is soft but raspy from sleep. "It's too early."

Seth moves and settles against Roman's chest since Roman is holding him tightly against him. Roman's fingers trace a pattern on his back. Seth rubs at his eyes and then lays his head down. He looks at his alarm clock and the date and time. The last thing he remembers was going for coffee for the group. He was missing a couple days. Seth wants to panic but the scent and feeling of Roman calms him.

Seth rubs his face against Roman's chest and closes his eyes. He would have to figure all of this out.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth eyes Dean as Dean cooks in his tiny kitchen. Dean had woken up and then woke Seth up promptly to help him cook. Seth actually wasn't sure if it was to help him cook or if Dean just didn't like being the only one up and Seth was the less scary person to wake up. Seth was sitting at his tiny table wraped up in a blanket from the closet watching now Dean cook while the other two slept. Dean was dancing around in front of the stove humming some tune Seth couldn't make out.

Seth rubs his face and then whispers, "I don't remember what happened last night."

Dean smiles at him. "nothing happened. We where watching movies. Roman cuddled you and you fell asleep."

Seth nods and looks at Dean. "where we drinking.. I just.." Seth finally brings his hand up and bites at his thumb nail.

Dean walks over and his hand gently encases Seth's pulling it away from his mouth. "Enough of that."

Seth looks over at Dean and Dean gently tucks the blanket more around Seth.

Seth whispers, "I feel like.. I forgot something important."

Dean nods, "you did.. ice cream.."

Seth looks confused for a second.

Dean shrugs. "No meal is EVER complete with out ice cream."

Seth shakes his head and laughs softly.

Dean nods and then kisses Seth's hair. "Don't worry about it."

Seth hears movement and then watches as Randy walks out of the bedroom stretching. Randy only has sweats in and they are almost falling off. Dean growls softly and Seth blinks up at Dean since the growl sounds more dog then human. Randy smirks at Dean, Dean glares at him.

Dean mutters. "Stop showing what's mine to the world."

Randy shrugs and rubs his stomach. "I work hard for this body I will show it off to whom ever I please."

Dean glares more at Randy. "Oh?"

Randy smirks at Dean challenging him.

Seth moves away from the scene, "don't break anything."

Seth looks up when Roman walks out of the bedroom. Seth walks over to him and Roman eyes him, "what's going on with them?"

Seth shrugs, "I'm not sure.. Dean is in a mood and Randy.. is being Randy."

Dean huffs and then strips and walks around cooking still. Randy blinks and watches. Seth covers his eyes and Roman just raises his eyebrow.

Dean mutters faking Randy's voice. "I worked hard for this body I'll show it to whom ever I please."

Randy coughs.

Roman sighs softly. After a hunt he knew both of his hounds would be overly excited and energetic. He though thought they could somewhat contain it. So much for that idea though.

Randy walks over and whispers in Dean's ear, "you're scaring the boy."

Dean looks over at Seth and Roman and then snorts. "If he is scared of me.. Roman is going to make him piss himself."

Seth blushes hard and Roman glares at Dean. "Randy control your husband."

Dean shrugs and pulls back up his pants. "it's true."

Seth hides his face in his hands and mumbles. "Are they always like this."

Roman shrugs, "only certain days. "

Dean watches and raises his eyebrow at Roman as Seth goes to the bathroom to wash his face. "you going to talk to him?"

Roman sighs and rubs his face. "I have to. I have a feeling that Ryan's body or something will show up."

Seth walks out of the bathroom and looks over at all the men who are now staring at him strangly. Seth looks at them and then had a terrible itch on his back. He then gasps as that itch turns to pain and pressure. He reaches back and whines in pain. He can feel something moving in his back and panics. Roman surges foward and grabs Seth as Seth pitches forward.

Seth whimpers. "I.. something .. my back.."

Randy is the one that comes up and pushes up Seth's shirt. He sees the movement in Seth's back. Like there is something under the skin. Then he sees the other movement as well and looks up at Roman. Whatever is under the skin seems to be trapped. It's pushing against the skin and wanting out. Roman looks at Randy and Randy nods.

Roman speaks softly to Seth. "Baby boy.. we have to cut it.."

Seth whines in pain that is sharp and radiating through his body from his back. "Make it stop." He holds onto Roman and lets out a soft sob.

Randy reaches forward and his finger turns into a claw. Roman watches as Randy cuts along Seth's back twice. The skin splits under his sharp claw. Randy then steps back and Dean watches for the side. The skin splits and blood oozes down Seth's back. It opens up and something slowly to emerge. Seth sobs in relief as the pressure is gone from his back. Roman holds Seth tightly to him and whispers softly that it's ok.

Dean and Randy's eyes go wide in shock. Slowly from Seth's back emerges a pair of downy white wings. Seth whimpers as he feels the things on his back. He looks at and screams when he sees the wings.

Dean whispers softly, "they're white."

Randy nods and gently touches them with his fingers tips.

Seth shakes and cries out again. He can feel Randy's fingers on them. They are his.. then the world goes black. Roman holds Seth when he goes limp.

Dean eyes them and then whispers. "I'd laugh at him for fainting but right now. I just want to wrap him in bubble wrap."

Randy nods and whispers. "Yeah.."

Roman whispers. "get him a blanket and water."

Roman sits down with Seth in his lap since there's no way for him to situate Seth's wings for him to lay down. He curses the world for not letting him deal with one thing at a time.


	11. Chapter 11

_Seth walks through the penthouse apartment. The room is misty and out of focus. Seth knows that he's dreaming but he can't bring himself to wake up. He hears screaming from the bed room. He moves to go into the room and sees a mass of tissue and blood in the corner. He jumps back when he sees a black figure in the room with him. The creature has large bat wings and shiny black skin. It's face though looks though concerned and is watching him closely. Seth backs away from the creature. The creature though advances towards him. It reaches out a hand that is full of sharp claws and is dripping with blood and Seth screams._

* * *

Seth wakes with a start and lets out a sharp scream. He isn't there yet from his dream and terror. Someone is holding him tightly and Seth panics struggling against the person. Not sure what is going on as he tries to get away. In his mind he still sees the creature reaching for him. He then hears Roman's voice and Dean's screaming at him.

Dean had gotten hit hard with a wing to the face when Seth woke up. Seth's wings where reacting just like his limbs. They are thrashing around but they are big enough no one is safe from a wing to the face. Roman was trying to hold Seth still. Randy finally catches Seth's wing and holds it. He doesn't count on getting hit with the other wing. Dean leaps up and grabs the other wing.

Seth pants and gathers himself. His limb and wings not flying every which way. He looks up at Roman and then clings to him. The wings are ripped from Dean and Randy. They wrap around Roman in what would be for a normal human a crushing embrace. Roman whispers softly in Seth's ear that it's ok and he's there.

Dean rubs his face and growls softly. "kid you are dangerous."

Randy nods and hugs Dean gently. Dean licks over Randy's bruise on his cheek and the bruise vanishes. Randy smiles and then does the same for Dean.

Seth sniffles and then Dean sighs dramatically.

Dean reaches over and pats Seth's hair. "I'm kidding calm down. See we're all better. No more tears. "

Seth whimpers. "calm down.. I have wings coming out of my back. You guys are.. licking each other and healing.. I.. "

Dean shrugs, "I'm part dog and Roman is a demon.. We all have our burdens. Calm down and let him explain."

Roman glares at Dean, "Dean!"

Dean growls, "I'm not hiding it anymore. Look at him. You slow approach isn't working and christ. The kid almost broke a hell hounds nose. Not to mention the white wings. Where on earth do you ever see a fallen have white wings."

Seth looks at them with wide eyes.

Roman sighs and then tips Seth's face to look at him. "I need you to to listen to what I'm about to explain. I am a demon but I'm not a part of Hells army.."

Seth nods and whispers. "Fallen.. are fallen angels right?"

Roman nods. "Yeah here on earth there normally is only Fallen and Demons that have left the army."

Dean shrugs. "And there are hounds, witches... and.."

Roman sighs. "I will get to that Dean. Let me explain."

Dean laughs softly and then pushes Randy down into a chair and falls into Randy's lap.

Seth looks confused, "Hounds?"

Roman sighs. "Demons are .. we're... Strong. Normally we have minions called hell hounds that are our guards.. We grow up with them. That's what Dean and Randy are. They where given to me when I was in the army and they left the army with me."

Seth nods. "They have to obey you?"

Roman nods. "Normally yes. Dean and Randy though are free. That's why Dean has so much attitude and Randy is .. Randy."

Randy smirks at Roman and then shrugs. "We're tied to Roman and we still somewhat listen. Roman is the leader or our rag tag group. But we choose to do that as well. We could tell him no."

Seth nods and whispers. "oh."

Roman nods, "Naomi is a witch.. she has her kitties the twins. They're her familiars. She along time ago got lonely and cast some spell and created them."

Seth looks confused.

Roman shrugs. "You'd have to ask her. I'm not completely sure how she did it. They though where cats and now are .. Them."

Dean nods. "They're alot like me and Randy. Part human and part cat. They though are very good with spells unlike us."

Roman nods. "close enough.. but yeah we're not in Hell's army. We left and now we're on earth. We're not fighting for the devil or anything anymore."

Seth nods and whispers. "why?"

Roman shrugs. "I couldn't do it anymore. I'm not evil like some. In fact not every Demon is that way. Also I was promised something."

Seth looks confused.

Roman shrugs. "you think either army is pure and there isn't also deals made. The arch angels do what they have to and so do the demons. The angels promised me something to leave the army. They promised me a mate and also to be allowed to live my life without a fight from them. I took it. I got to keep Randy and Dean safe and be free."

Seth nods and looks up at Roman. "A mate?"

Roman nods. "an angel was raped by a Demon and out of that came a son. A half demon can't be in Heaven so they sent him to be raised by humans. I was promised him as a mate in order to leave the army."

Dean growls. "Fallen though took the boy and hurt him."

Randy snarls.

Seth whispers. "I'm that boy aren't I?'

Roman nods. "You are.."

Seth whispers. "I have white wings."

Dean nods. "that's our confusion too. Fallen have black wings."

Roman nods. "Fallen are angels that left the army due to ... well they where doing evil deeds and caught. They where forced from Heaven."

Dean nods. "they are... assholes."

Randy nods. "They are some of those cold blooded business people you hear about."

Seth moves and looks up at Roman more. "I'm one of them?"

Roman shakes his head. "you weren't cast out of Heaven."

seth nods and chews his lip. "So that's why Ryan.."

Roman nods. "Fallen wanted to keep you away from me."

Dean mutters about being pissed and Randy agrees.

Seth peeks up at Roman. "I'm also part Demon?"

Roman touches Seth's wings. "you may have Demon blood but you are I would say too pure and innocent to use Demon magic."

Seth watches Roman and his wings wrap around Roman again, processing this information.


	12. Chapter 12

Seth sits watching Dean and Randy argue about something after he took some time to calm down and process things. Roman had went out to get something and talk to Taker about what was going on. Seth had been watching Randy and Dean banter back and forth since Roman left the apartment.

Seth finally speaks up. "Can I see.. what you really look like?"

Dean blinks and then looks at him. "this is what we really look like."

Randy sighs. "I think he means dog form, Dean."

Dean shrugs. "yeah I don't see why not."

Seth nods and looks at them. Dean turns slowly into his part dog and human form. Seth's eyes go wide and he stands up. Seth reaches out and a first Dean flinches back.

Seth looks at him and whispers, "I won't hurt you."

Dean watches and slowly lets Seth move closer to him. Seth gently runs his fingers over Dean's muzzle. Dean's "fur" is thick and course. Seth gently puts his hand on the muzzle and rubs it. Dean closes his eyes enjoying the touch. Seth smiles softly and then runs his hand up and scratches behind Dean's ear that is like a German shepherds ear. Dean closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Seth then looks at Dean's hand. Dean has long sharp claws and shorter fingers. Seth gently picks up Dean's hand and looks them over.

Seth whispers. "these.."

Randy shrugs. "We don't need weapons."

Seth nods and looks at Dean. "can.. can you get hurt."

Randy nods. "Yeah but we can heal each other. All hounds.. come in pairs. "

Seth looks at Randy. "are they all mates?"

Dean changes back and holds Seth's hand in his own. "No but generally we get along at least because we're together since birth. Some of us are mated though because .. I don't know. Randy is just special."

Randy shrugs. "Dean is too."

Seth looks at him and then Dean and smiles softly. He then touches Dean's cheek and whispers. "that form isn't an .. illusion."

Dean shakes his head. "it's like.. I don't really know how to explain it but we have three forms. One is more dog like but there's flames and .. they're real. We would burn the place down and Mark would kill us. Then the half way and this one. They're all real."

Seth nods and whispers. "what about Roman."

Randy looks at Seth. "you need to talk to him about that."

Seth chews his lip and then his wings flex and he yelps. They wrap around him and dean and Dean is pulled tightly against him.

Dean blinks and looks down at Seth. "I'm guessing you want a hug."

Seth blinks at Dean. "I didn't mean to.."

Dean manages to pull away and pat Seth's wings. "it's ok you're learning. It's like a baby that hits it's self with it's hands. Though I wouldn't be doing that to Mark or Finn."

Seth nods and looks at his wings. "can I fly?"

Dean shrugs. "I don't think so.. but I could be wrong. I've never seen a fallen fly."

There's a soft grunt from the door way. Seth turns and looks at Roman, who's coming in with Taker and Finn. Seth watches as Roman walks over to him.

Finn speaks up softly. "you can't fly. You can glide.. but we don't have hallow bones. Also there's the fact that You would need wings... well they would have to be a lot bigger and they'd need to be a lot stronger."

Seth nods and Finn nods at him.

Finn smiles at him. "I'm Finn by the way. I'm Mark's husband and well a fallen."

Seth nods. "how did you fall?"

Finn shrugs. "They don't like when you marry a Demon."

Seth leans against Roman and listens. "Mark's a demon?"

Taker nods and then shrugs. "I've been on earth for a long time. Alot longer then most actaully."

Seth nods and looks up at Roman.

Taker chuckles. "A lot longer then Roman."

Seth nods and whispers. "Roman said there where fallen."

Finn nods. "there's a lot but they stick to themselves. They are really kind of against us."

Seth nods and holds onto Roman's arm. Roman rubs Seth's stomach since that's the only thing he can touch since Seth is clinging to his arm like a koala.

Finn smirks. "reminds me of a young us."

Taker rolls his eyes. "you where never that innocent."


	13. Chapter 13

I Changed the last chapter.. sorry I needed to. Please read it before this one or it won't make sense.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Finn teaching Seth to control his wings. Also he taught him how to pull the wings back into his back. It was the only way to hiding them. Seth felt better once they where in since then they didn't have to worry about others seeing it. Also he felt normal. Finn explained that Seth would have to keep stretching them and moving them now that they had come out. They where like any other limb they need exercise and movement or they would cramp up. After Finn and him where done, Seth felt a little better and like he had control over his body.

Finn and Taker set up an apartment beside Seth for the hounds to stay. Since Roman wasn't going anywhere, the hounds where going no where as well. Randy and Dean both complained that they should just take Seth back to their place. Taker though stopped them and stated that wasn't safe. That would be the first place someone looked and as long as they stayed here, Taker and Finn could help.

Finally after awhile, everyone filtered out of Seth's apartment just leaving him and Roman. Seth curls up with him on the couch and watches Roman quietly. Roman cocks his head and looks at him. He finally speaks up quietly. "Penny for your thoughts."

Seth chews his lip. "what do you look like..."

Roman looks at him and whispers. "When I'm .. not human?"

Seth nods and then looks at him. Roman takes a breath and whispers. "you sure..."

Seth moves and pulls Roman to stand up. "I .. I'm sure."

Roman stands up and bites his lip. He closes his eyes and changes over. There's a soft black light and then Roman stands before him. He has long black bat wings. The skin is soft and smooth to the touch. Seth runs his fingers over the skin as he stares at it. He then looks at Roman's face. He has long fangs with an almost human face just no hair. Also horns that curl pointing up. Seth touches Romans cheek and watches him. Though he should be scared he's not. Roman wraps his arms around Seth and slowly changes back. Seth squeaks at the tingling from the change.

Roman watches Seth afterwards, worried about being rejected. Instead though Seth curls agianst him and smiles softly up at Roman. "Thank you for trusting me," Seth states softly.

Roman smiles down at him and holds him tightly.

Seth whispers as he watches Roman. "I don't know why .. but I'm not scared of you."

Roman shrugs lightly. "I have never given you a reason to."

* * *

Cody eyes the house that him and Jack are outside. Cody mumbles towards Jack, "You're going to tell them that Ryan was ripped apart."

Jack sighs and then eyes Cody. "No it's your turn."

Cody glares at him. "My turn.. last time they stabbed you."

Jack smirks. "yeah they did.. that's why it's your turn."

Cody shakes his head. "No no it's not..I refuse.. no."

Jack smirks and gets out of the car. Cody jumps up and follows him into the mansion. Jack walks towards the living room and Cody sighs softly. Cody prepares for the worse as they enter the room.

A man stands there silently. Cody tries to work up the courage to speak.

Jack though speaks up. "Ryan failed and is gone. Seth is back with the demons."

Cody looks at Jack with wide eyes. He loves this man right now. Cody's eyes go wide when the man that is in the room with them surges foward and gets in Jack's face.

"where is Seth?"

Jack eyes him and then speaks firmly. "with the demons. The Hounds and the Demon took him after killing Ryback."

The man curses and then looks across the room. A woman stands by the fireplace. She then speaks softly. "That Demon is not allowed to keep him."

Cody looks at them and then speaks up nervously. "There's something else.. his wings are white."

The woman looks shocked. "he could return to heaven. He could take us to heaven."

Cody nods.

The man thinks and then looks at Jack and Cody. "watch over Seth. Don't try to take him. We need to do this right."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning rolls around and Seth wakes with a large black wing wrapped around him like a blanket. He smiles softly and runs his hand over it feeling the skin and muscles. The warmth is intense almost like a furnace but it's nice. It warmed Seth to his core and Seth is quick to decide that he could wake up every morning like this. Seth peeks back and sees Roman sleeping in his human form other then the wing that stretched over them. Seth shifts and cuddles into Roman's chest, keeping the wing around him. His fingers running over Roman's markings and he was enjoying the warmth from the Demon. He does wonder why the markings and what they mean as well.

Seth almost drifts back to sleep until the front door slams open. Seth tries to sit up scared but then a big wing keeps him down and pulls him close. Roman's arms also wrap around him protectively at first with his eyes glowing. Then the arms and the wing loosens when Roman recognizes the scent of Dean and Randy. Seth looks up at Dean and Randy.

Dean sits on the bed by Seth and pokes him. "Wake up."

Seth mumbles. "What?"

Dean smirks. "Naomi said that she would bring breakfast to the shop and she promised me ice cream.. so yes.. get up."

Seth eyes him. "Why ice cream?"

Dean shrugs. "Sugar. We don't have that in Hell. Plus it's cold and sugar. Best of both worlds. Hell .. well it's hot. Like like fire hot but hot. So now get your butt out of the bed and lets go."

Seth sighs and goes to sit up. He peeks at Roman who's trying to stay sleep and has rolled onto his back. Seth reaches over and lightly runs his finger over Roman's ribs giving it a gently tickle. Roman jerks and almost falls out of the bed. Dean's eyes go wide and Randy watches closely. There is an obvious curiosity in those eyes and with Dean it's a bit of mischief.

Roman glares at his hounds. "Don't even think about it."

Dean grins and appears to be considering it even more now. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Seth peeks over at Dean and then yelps when Roman pulls him under himself. Seth looks up as Roman's long hair veils him from the world. Roman smirks down at at him and has his knees on either side of Seth's hip. Seth looks up and he knows he should be scared but something about Roman keeps him happy and calm. Seth moves and then touches Roman's face. Roman was going to tickle Seth but the touch melts him. He leans into Seth's touch and then watches as Seth. Seth smiles softly at him and then wraps his arms around Roman. He brings Roman down and kisses him gently. Roman closes his eyes and lets Seth wrap his arms around his neck as he kisses Seth back.

Dean watches and then coughs.

Randy snickers. "awww. Who knew a Demon could be so sugary sweet."

Roman pulls away slowly and smiles softly down at Seth.

Seth blushes and then whispers. "We should get going. Dean wants ice cream."

Roman thinks. "Or we stay and they go. Dean gets his ice cream and I get you."

Seth considers it. Roman was gentle and the heat and feelings that he brings makes him happy. It makes him feel safe.

Dean then speaks up. "eat first.. sex after. That's the rule."

Roman sighs softly. "not my rule."

Dean shakes his head. "No it's the rule of life." Dean then pulls Seth's hand.

Seth moves slowly and before he gets completely off the bed. He leans forward and kisses Roman's temple softly. Roman lets out a soft sigh and then moves.

Dean grins happily and Roman eyes Dean. Dean then grins at him and pulls Seth towards the living room. Naomi looks up and smirks seeing Seth in his boxers.

Dean then speaks up. "See they're up now. We can eat."

Jey looks up and grins at Seth. "well now at least you're cute."

Seth coughs and waves. He then quickly dashes into the bedroom to get dressed.

Dean grins at Naomi. Naomi though hands him some food and then shakes her head. "Puppy you are causing so much trouble."

Dean eats his ice cream happily. "That's what I do best."

Seth comes back dressed with Roman. Roman has his arm loosely around his waist.

Randy eyes Dean. "brat."

Seth shakes his head when he hears a knock at the door. He goes to open it and hten stands there confused. Cody and Jack are standing there.

Cody smiles brightly. "Seth.. I have some good news."

Seth nods confused and Roman walks over. Roman's eyes narrow at Cody.

Cody grins softly. "Roman. How nice to see you again."

Seth looks back at Roman and then Cody.

Cody looks at Seth. "Seth. I want to take you to see your mother."

Seth whispers. "what do you mean.."

Cody smiles gently at him. "She's alive and here. She wants to see you."


	15. Chapter 15

Seth backs away from door and then shakes his head as if trying to clear it. His mother, who promised him to a demon and gave him away. After everything, now suddenly, she wants to see him. That also means she's a fallen and not an angel anymore. Maybe she fell when she had him and she was always here on earth but didn't come near him. All these thoughts race through Seth's head and it was enough to make him dizzy. Seth rubs his head trying to take all of this in. It was all so overwhelming and just hard to hear.

Dean watches and then growls at Cody. His eyes starting to glow red. He wants to put himself between Cody and Seth but doesn't move yet. He isn't certain how it would go and if Seth would want him to.

Cody though ignores them and speaks softly. He is trying to centre everything he says around Seth ignoring everyone else. "Seth, your mother wants to see you. She is so excited to know that you are ok and in town. She was looking for you. She has always looked for you."

Roman wraps his arms around Seth and Seth leans against him. He watches as Seth draws in sharp and shallow breaths. Roman holds him tightly and breaths deeply trying to get Seth to breath with him. Roman worries that Seth was reacting so badly to this news.

Cody watches from the door way and smiles gently. He actually liked that he was having an impact on Seth. That was good and he's certain that Seth heard him. He had done everything the fallen leaders asked him to do.

Roman speaks evenly but there's an underlying tone of anger. "Cody leave. When Seth is ready or if he wants to. He'll contact to you. Until then you stay away from him."

Cody nods and then looks at Seth. "She looks forward to seeing you Seth."

Randy shuts the door though cutting off everything else from Cody. Randy is pissed that Cody dared come close to his family. He could scent a scheming fallen anywhere.

Seth clings to Roman and Roman sits down. He pulls Seth tightly into his lap. Seth whispers softly. "She.."

Roman watches him and then runs his hand through Seth's hair. "Take a couple breath's Seth. You need to calm down and then we can talk about what this means."

Seth nods and then speaks softly. "She wants to see me.. she gave me up and never looked back. Now she is. She wants to see me."

Roman nods and looks at him. "She maybe is your mother. We don't know if they're telling the truth. They will lie."

Dean mutters. "that's what they do best. Lie cheat and manipulate people."

Randy nods and then looks at Seth. "For some reason they are fixated on having you and you joining them."

Dean thinks and then speaks up. "I wonder why. I mean really there's is no reason that I can think of. I don't mean to offend you. I know you are cute and stuff but honestly. Going through this, there has to be a reason."

Roman nods and then looks down at Seth. "We need to figure out the reason."

Seth whispers not really processing what they're saying because of everything else. "I want to meet her.. but .."

Roman nods. "No one will be mad if you want to."

Seth whispers. "Will you be mad if I ask you to come with me? I don't want to go alone."

Roman shakes his head. "No never. But.. can I check into this first?"

Seth whispers. "Yes."

Roman tips Seth's face up to look at him. "It will be ok."

Seth whispers. "I know."

* * *

Roman looks at Taker and shakes his head. "So she is here and in this town."

Finn nods and then speaks softly. "Yeah she is. After she gave birth she fell. We don't know why."

Roman nods and looks at Finn. "So she was here all this time but didn't have any contact with Seth?"

Finn nods and then looks at Roman. His eyes are sad. "Honestly if she is wanting contact there is a reason. He must be of use to her for something. Fallen don't just do anything unless it benefits them."

Roman nods. "So she's looking to use Him for something."

Finn agrees with him and then looks up. "We need to figure out what."


	16. Chapter 16

After being able to find nothing out about the Fallen's plans over the next day. Roman finally decides to let Seth go through with the meeting. His hope is that the Fallen will give him enough information they can figure out what they want with Seth.

Roman watches as Seth contacts Cody to set up the meeting. He frowns watching his mate pace as he speaks with Cody. He didn't like that Seth was still so upset and that the Angels were putting Seth in this state. He didn't like the feeling of helplessness to help his mate feel better.

He looks up when Seth ends the call and Seth takes a breath.

Seth looks at Roman and speaks " They will meet us at the Cafe by Naomi's place in a couple hours."

Roman nods and then looks at Jey. Jey nods and then goes to speak with Naomi about setting up a safety net for their meeting.

Seth moves and sits by Roman. "I know you're suspicious."

Roman looks at Seth. "There is something going on Seth. I just don't know what. I know you don't know the Fallen like us but they are dangerous and manipulative. Just be careful."

Seth nods and whispers. "I have to try. She's my mom."

Roman runs a finger through Seth's hair and then tips Seth's face up to look at him. "I'm not saying not to. I just" roman pauses. "I just don't want you hurt if there is something more."

Seth nods and whispers. "I know I have to take the risk though."

Roman nods and kisses Seth's temple. "I'm with you every step of the way."

Seth smiles softly and then takes Roman's hand. "Come on then. I'll even let you buy me a sugary sweet drink."

Roman laughs softly and shakes his head as he follows Seth out of the room. "I can't believe the honor that you have bestowed upon me."

Seth smiles at him and then laughs softly. "You sound so happy."

Roman grins and pulls Seth over to him. His arm wrapping around Seth's waist. "It's like a date.. Well this part at least."

Seth looks up at Roman and whispers. "A real date."

Roman nods and holds Seth close. "Yeah. I haven't dated though a long time.. or ever. I might be out of practice."

Seth leans against Roman and then speaks confidently. "So am I.. lets just have fun and get sugary drinks. We'll worry about being formal later."

Roman nods and kisses Seth's hair. "I like that plan."

Seth wraps his arms around Roman and walks with him. They get to the cafe and Seth notices that the twins are sitting in corners and that Randy and Dean are there as well. He waves at them but him and Roman go to order. Seth orders some drink that Roman doesn't even begin to understand. Roman stares at him and then looks at the lady that asks him what he wants.

After a second or two of Roman looking confused, Seth whispers softly. "try my drink."

Roman nods. "yeah.. that sounds good."

Seth grins and hands Roman his drink when they're done.

Roman perks at the whipped chocolate cream and looks at Seth. "chocolate."

Seth nods and grins softly. "lots of chocolate."

Seth sits with Roman in a separate table from the others. Seth pokes Roman's hand and then blinks when he sees Cody.

Cody stands in the shop. He obviously sees the hell hounds and then Naomi's kitties but he ignores them. He walks over to Seth and smiles at him. "She'll be here in a couple minutes."

Roman eyes Cody. "Do they always risk your life by sending you in alone."

Cody sighs and looks at Roman looking annoyed. "I can handle myself thank you very much. But who says though that I'm alone."

Roman shakes his head and Seth holds up his hand.

Seth tries to sound firm. "Lets not break into a fight here. Please."

Cody shrugs. "I won't do anything."

Roman snorts but wraps an arm around the back of Seth's chair. He was using it as a sign that Seth was his. Also, its so he could grab Seth if he needs to get away.

Seth looks up when a woman walks into the shop. She's dressed nicely and very business like. She had long brown hair and when she see's Cody her eyes lights light up. She walks over and then looks at Seth and Roman.

Dean hisses under his breath to Randy, his eyes going wide. "Holy crap.. is that.."

Randy growls softly.

The woman smiles at Seth. "Seth.. I'm your mother.. Stephanie."

Jey and Jimmy move together in a corner. Both sensing the power.

Seth looks at her and reaches forward to shake her hand. "Mom.."

Roman eyes her. "Hello Stephanie."

Stephanie grins down at him. "Roman. How nice to finally meet the leader of the Demons."

Roman nods. "Likewise the leader of the Fallen."


	17. Chapter 17

Seth watches as Stephanie and Roman have a stare down. the tension in the air was thick and Seth swears that he could cut it with a knife. He wraps his arms around Roman and whispers softly to him. "Rome?"

Roman looks at Seth and then relaxes slowly. His arm coming off the back of Seth's chair and wrapping around Seth. "Seth this is the leader of the fallen. Stephanie."

Seth holds onto Roman tighter. He looks over at Stephanie cautiously and nods at her.

Stephanie smiles and though it looks gentle there is almost a coldness to it. "I'm also Seth's mother."

Seth looks up at her and something seems to trigger for him. His eyes go white and Roman freezes. it's like there's a shock running through Seth as Seth goes stiff. Then Seth's vision goes white and the air feels powerful and electric. The hair stands up on everyone's arms. Dean immediately moves and stands by Seth keeping an eye on everyone. The cafe empties when Jack and Cody flash their badges and tells everyone to leave. Neither the Demons or the Angels want normal's to see whatever is happening to the little angel. Dean watches Seth seem to fade away and then snarls his teeth going sharp.

Roman looks at Dean and speaks softly. "Dean don't do anything."

Dean growls. "I don't like this. Here of all places."

Randy raises his eyebrow. Dean was protecting Seth over Roman which wasn't lost on him.

Stephanie looks intrigued. "What is this?"

Roman shakes his head and answers honestly since they're in a standoff right now neither group willing to make a move. "I don't know."

Dean glares at everyone keeping them at a distance from both Seth and Roman. Randy watches from a distance with the twins.

Seth slumps against Roman and seems out of it. His consciousness fades away.

* * *

 _Seth can see but he isn't physically there. He feels almost like a spirt watching from the roof. He can't feel his body when he tries to move his limbs. The room he's in looks like a nursery with a crib. It's just very sterile with no toys, color or anything other than the crib and a chair. Stephanie sits in the corner and holding a baby gently rocking it. A man walks into the room. Seth doesn't know him. The man looks at her and then speaks. "Stephanie.. it's time."_

 _Stephanie sighs and then looks at him. "I know I just wanted to hold him for a little longer."_

 _The man nods and sits down on the bed. "I know but the family is here. The family that will raise him."_

 _Stephanie nods. "All for the ability to get back into heaven."_

 _The man nods and looks at her. "He is the only way."_

 _Stephanie nods and then kisses the baby gently on the head. "I'm sorry Seth. I hope you will understand what your sacrafice will mean to all of us."_

 _The Man gently takes the baby from Stephanie. Ryback stands in the doorway and then nods at Stephanie._

 _Ryback speaks to her with an air of respect. "I will be with him."_

 _The room fades away._

* * *

Seth whimpers as he comes back to the real world. He feels a warm hand on his face as he tries to move his head. His eyes open and he looks into Roman's eyes. His head hurts so much right now that it feels like someone is drilling into his head. Theres a warmth coming from his nose and he knows he has a nose bleed as well. Roman speaks softly. "Seth baby.. wake up."

Roman speaks softly. "Seth baby.. wake up."

Seth whines softly in pain. "Rome.. I wanna leave.. please."

Roman nods and stands up. He picks Seth up into his arms.

Cody stands up. "wait..."

Dean snarls and gets in Cody's face. "Shut up before I make you burn, Fallen."

Stephanie holds up a hand and shakes her head at Cody.

Cody growls softly but backs away from Dean. "You're lucky that my leader said to leave you be."

Dean snorts and glares at him before saying sarcastically. "I'm so scared."

Roman carries Seth out with his people following him. Randy closes the door behind them, cutting off anyone from following them from the Cafe.

Cody looks at Stephanie. "Why did you let him go?"

Stephanie looks at him. "You didn't see what happened?"

Cody snorts. "The kid had a panic attack. So what."

Stephanie laughs softly. "You idiot. He's an oracle. He saw something."

Cody looks confused. "Oracle."

Stephanie nods and looks at him. "Until we know what he saw or what he was told. We don't dare make a move."

Cody nods. "I get it. So the little Angel is talking with someone."

Stephanie nods and then looks at him. "Someone is looking out for him."


	18. Chapter 18

Roman walks into Seth's apartment carrying him still. Seth's headache got worse along the way and he seems a little out of it. The pain was making him not able to move or think even. Naomi meets them, the cats having summoned her along the way. She gently touches Seth's face and looks into his eyes. Seth's pained whimper though makes Roman draw him closer and try to comfort him. Seth was not able to breath and the pain seems to be increasing.

Naomi looks at Roman. "Lay him down in his bed."

Roman nods and takes Seth to his room. He helps Seth take off his shoes and lays him down in the bed. Naomi walks over and sits on the one side. She puts a small bottle to Seth's lips. "Drink and sleep Seth. I promise that you will feel better after and we'll be here when you wake up."

Seth drinks it and then closes his eyes. He drifts into a deep slumber under the effects of whatever Naomi just gave him. Naomi watches over him for a minute not wanting to leave until she was sure what she gave him was working. Roman tucks him in and then slowly runs his fingers through Seth's hair.

Roman tucks him in and then slowly runs his fingers through Seth's hair. He was worried that whatever was happening was hurting Seth.

Naomi looks at Roman and then narrows her eyes. "Living room. Then you are telling me everything that happened."

Roman nods and leaves the room going to the living room. Naomi crosses her arms. Everyone else is also in the living room. Dean looks agitated and keeps pacing.

Roman explains to Naomi what happened and then Naomi sighs.

"Someone gave him a message" She states. "Someone is trying to tell him something."

Roman nods. "I think so but he couldn't tell anyone."

Naomi nods. "Those messages take a lot out of a person and Seth is so new to all this. It most likely hurt and it also overwhelmed him."

Roman nods and sighs softly.

Randy looks at Dean. "calm down."

Dean mumbles. "I hate fallen."

Randy nods. "We all do but this wasn't them right now. All we know is that someone gave Seth a message that's all."

Dean snaps. "It was to do with them. It's always to do with them."

Roman looks at the hound. "I know you are protective of him but he's ok and sleeping now."

Dean pauses and then looks at Roman.

Roman smiles softly. "It's ok. You're protecting my mate."

Dean whispers. "he is so.. "

Randy grins softly and whispers. "He has a soft spot for cute and easily manipulated innocent boys."

Dean rolls his eyes. "He's nice to us even though he knows we're hounds. He didn't treat us different."

Jey and Jimmy nod.

Jey speaks up. "He doesn't treat us different either."

Roman shakes his head and looks over at Naomi.

Naomi eyes her kitties and appears to be thinking.

Roman cocks his head to one side. "Na?"

Naomi looks at him. "Just wondering.. what if the person that gave him the message was his father."

Roman pauses and thinks. "Demons don't do things.. without a pay off for themselves."

Naomi eyes him. "You do."

Roman stops and then mumbles. "I have a pay off.. him."

Naomi nods. "true but if you where .. like the other Demons you wouldn't care about him. He would either be already under you or dead because you were bored of him. What if his father was different as well. That's why he has the white wings."

Roman sighs softly. "this is all just assumptions on our parts."

Naomi nods. "Just if you are different. He could be too."

Roman nods. "Maybe."

Naomi looks at him and shrugs. "just a thought."

Roman nods. "things are never what they seem."

* * *

Seth winces as he wakes up. His neck was stiff a bit from the headache. He though feels warmth behind him. He peeks back and sees Roman. Seth then happily curls back against Roman and pulls Roman's arms around himself. He closes his eyes and then feels Roman kiss the back of his head. Seth sighs happily and mumbles. "Hi."

Roman smiles against Seth's hair. "Hey.. feel ok?"

Seth nods and whispers. "a little stiff but after that headache I can understand it."

Roman nods and then moves onto one arm. He looks down at Seth. "is it gone?"

Seth nods and whispers. "Yeah."

Roman nods and then presses his face into Seth's hair. "Baby.. what happened."

Seth swallows and whispers. "I saw something.."

Roman nods and waits.

Seth speaks quietly as he explains the vision.

Roman listens and once in awhile lays soft kisses on Seth's hair. His hand gently was gently rubbing Seth's stomach to try and comfort Seth.

Seth moves and looks into Roman's eyes. "What does it mean?"

Roman smiles gently at him. "Someone is looking out for you. They wanted you to know what is going on."

Seth whispers. "What is going on."

Roman tucks Seth's hair behind his ear. "Stephanie thinks you can let them back into heaven and constructed this plan to do so."

Seth whispers. "She.. gave me to Ryback."

Roman nods and whispers. "If that vision was true..yes."

Seth bites his lip and isn't certain how he feels.


	19. Chapter 19

Seth felt out of sorts the next couple days. Like someone or something was watching him. As he tried to process what happened he kept telling himself it was that and just a lingering feeling. Except that even when he was alone in a room, which didn't happen often, he still felt it. It felt like they were always just behind him. Even when Dean would check the room first, it felt like someone was there. He knew in his head no one was physically there but he still felt uncomfortable. Everyone just tried not to leave him alone so that he would feel safe.

Seth sits on the couch in the living room of his home. Dean had curled against him as Seth pets him. Dean lately had stayed close after what happened. Seth at first was a little scared Randy would be pissed but Randy didn't seem to mind. Seth also found it comforting to run his fingers through Dean's hair in a petting manor. It would like the repetitive motion would easy all the tension and worry. Dean for his part seemed to love it and go more hound than anything pressing against the hand for more. Seth would just smile and keep petting Dean.

Seth smiles softly as he watches Dean, who has his eyes closed. "Randy is going to one day get jealous. You know this right?"

Dean smirks. "Hope so.. he's hot jealous."

Seth bursts out laughing.

Dean grins up at Seth. "Hey, Roman might too."

Seth bites his lip and his fingers still. "I .. I don't want him mad."

Dean sighs and then presses into Seth's hand. "Roman would never ever get mad like Jackass Ryback. He would just hold you to him and glare at me."

Seth peeks at Dean and then moves his fingers again. "Really.. "

Dean hums happily. "Yeah. He's claimed you as his mate you know this right. That's why I'm .. I'm so protective of you. If a demon mates someone without hounds or protectors. One hound protects the mate and the other protects the Demon."

Seth pauses and then smiles gently at the thought. "Oh.. I like that."

Dean chuckles. "I knew you would. Wait until he calms you completely."

Seth hides his face.

Dean smirks. "No need to be shy."

Seth whispers. "what.. and.. with all this.. and.."

Dean looks confused. "What. I don't know what you were saying."

Seth whispers. "What if." Seth then turns red from blushing too hard. "what if he doesn't.."

Dean looks more confused. "I can't read minds.. out with it."

Seth mumbles. "What if he doesn't like the sex."

Dean snorts. "I don't think there is any worry of that."

Seth hides his face.

Dean sits up and grab's Seth's hands. He pulls Seth's hands away from his face. "Hey, he claimed you because of your cuteness, personality and the fact that you make him happy. It's not like Ryback and it being about what you can do to him."

Seth nods and then looks at Dean. "I don't want to lose him.."

Dean smiles at him. "you couldn't. Plus I'd kill him if he pulled that shit and Naomi.." Dean whistles. "You DO NOT want to see her mad."

Seth looks at Dean. "Somehow I'm more scared of her."

Dean nods and then gently rubs Seth's hands which are still in his hands. "Roman isn't like that and will never be like that. He's a different kind of Demon and I don't know why. He would never ever do that."

Seth relaxes into the grip and nods. They both look up when the door opens. Randy glares at them and Seth shrinks back a little.

Randy though huffs. "Not locking doors are we?"

Dean waves his hand. "Randy you know as well as I do.. doors stop nothing. They're not even a speed bump to us or them."

Randy crosses his arms. "They give a sound warning so we could get here."

Dean sticks out his tongue. "I think Sethies womanly shriek would be better than a door smashing."

Seth huffs. "I don't shriek like a woman."

Dean nods. "Yes you do."

Randy nods. You really do."

Seth glares and then looks up at Roman who walks in. "I don't scream like a woman."

Roman stops in his tracks and ums a couple times. He completely knows he's getting into the dog house right now. He then sighs and looks at Seth. "I'm sorry but you do."

Seth glares at them but curls against Dean's chest. "Mean."

Roman moves and sits down. He gently moves Seth into his lap and holds him close. Seth relaxes even more and curls up tightly in the demon's arms.

Finn and Taker walk into the apartment but Finn stops dead in his tracks.

Finn looks everyone. "You know you're not alone right?"

Seth nods. "Yeah."

Finn sighs in frustration. "not that you have each other but that there's an extra person."

Seth nods. "I know."

Dean nods and shrugs. "Seth told us but they're not actually here so we can't do anything."

Finn eyes them and then looks at a corner. "The person that's hiding here was the one that gave the informaion to the being that gave you the vision Seth."

Seth chews on his lip. "who are they?"

Finn looks at Seth almost sympathetically. "You're not going to like this answer."

Seth whispers. "Who."

Finn looks at him. "Ryback."

Seth pauses and then mumbles. "what.."

Finn shrugs. "He wanted you to know the truth. He knows it'll never make up for everything he did. He just.. didn't want you falling into that situation again."

Seth turns away from Finn. He closes his eyes and takes a breath trying to stay calm. He then speaks softly. "I can't forgive him right now but tell him, thank you but for him to please go away."

Finn nods. "he can hear you and he is leaving. He says that the person that gave Seth the vision is helping."

Seth nods. "who is doing it."

Finn shrugs. "he doesn't know. or isn't telling us."

Roman nods and holds Seth tightly to him. He doesn't like the idea that Ryback was close in spirit form.

Seth whispers. "why is he still here."

Dean fidgets. "Don't know and I don't care. He needs to leave you and us alone."


	20. Chapter 20

**With Ryback leaving Seth seemed to relax. He didn't feel like someone was watching his every move and that he was safe again. Roman though seemed lost in thought a lot after Ryback's message. Seth looks at Roman and pokes Roman's side and whispers. "Hey."**

 **Roman looks up and cocks his head. "Yeah?"**

 **Seth watches him. 'Penny for your thoughts."**

 **Roman sighs. "Just thinking." Roman looks at Seth and watches him as he speaks. "They want to open up the gate and get back into Heaven. What would happen if they did? I mean if that's all.. maybe we should let them. Then they would leave you alone."**

 **Finn looks up from his coffee. He was still around making sure that Ryback was gone for good. "We have to make sure that they don't ever get back in or ever open that gate."**

 **Roman looks at him.**

 **Finn sighs. "If they get back they plan on taking over. You think demons are bad. These fallen are much worse and they will kill to achieve their goals. Stephanie sacrificed her own child.. Then if.. angels or Demons had open access to earth. They will make this a war zone. Right now it's just outcasts, that are here and trying to make their way, imagine if they were allowed free access. Mankind will be wiped out."**

 **Seth frowns. "Aren't angel's suppose to protect us?"**

 **Finn nods. "They are but the war with the demons and personal vendettas sometimes get in the way of that. Angels are prone to the same things Humans get but almost more so. I mean when you know someone for eons.. You will do anything to avenge a wrong. This war has been going on before human kind."**

 **Roman looks at Seth and thinks. "We should leave.. start over."**

 **Finn nods. He does agree with that. Putting some space between the Fallen and Seth would be a good thing.**

 **Seth whispers. "Hide you mean."**

 **Roman looks at Seth. "Not hide but put some distance between us and them. Besides.. I want to show you the world, not just this little town."**

 **Seth whispers. "What about everyone else. I don't.. I don't want to leave them and them to have to give up their lives."**

 **Roman grins. "Randy and Dean will come. Dean loves travelling and Rand well.. he just is a push over and will follow Dean to make him happy. Also, to be honest, I think Dean is now more your protector then anyone here. He won't let us go alone. Naomi will do her thing and then when we settle, she will meet us. She like us is attached to the people around her, not the town. The twins.. well they're cats. They just go where it suits them and Naomi feeds them so they'll always follow her."**

 **Seth looks at him and bites his lip. "Where would we go."**

 **Roman thinks. "Italy, France.. Seth I want to show you the world and let you see what the world has to offer. The world you never got to see before."**

 **Seth fidgets and then looks at Roman. The thought of seeing the world with the Demon and the real world at that. It appealed to him. "I'd like that."**

 **Roman smiles brightly and then cups Seth's cheek. "I'll tell Randy and Dean that we'll leave in a couple days."**

 **Seth nods and then leans into Roman's touch.**

 **Finn looks up. "I'll talk to Taker too. I bore of this town anyways and I know Taker wants to .. Spread his wings so to speak."**

 **Seth looks confused.**

 **Finn shrugs. "Taker is one of the oldest Demons around. He gets bored sitting in one spot for too long. Just like me. We will meet up with you little Angel."**

 **Roman smirks. "I like that nickname."**

 **Seth huffs. "I don't."**

 **Finn smirks. "you don't count."**

 **Seth moves and curls against Roman. "Italy.. I want to go there first."**

 **Roman smiles softly and then adds in though. "Let's stay away from the religious part."**

 **Seth grins brightly. "agreed."**

* * *

 **Cody walks through the mansion and then spots at Stephanie's door. "they're preparing to leave."**

 **Stephanie makes a fist and then looks at Cody. "I guess we'll have to move faster then I planned."**


	21. Chapter 21

**Seth looks around the apartment that had been his home for the last few months. He bites his lip and then looks back when he hears movement. Taker stands there and gives the boy a soft smile trying to look reassuring, which is really hard for a demon, since they are built to scare and intimidate people. Seth though walks over and wraps the man in a hug. The Demon was a little surprised but welcomed the embrace and hugged the boy back.**

 **Taker then rumbles softly. "Hey, now, you get to see the world and see the things that other people only dream of. You should be happy."**

 **Seth nods and whispers. "But what about you guys and I don't want to leave you guys in danger. What if they hurt you or go after Naomi and her kitties."**

 **Taker laughs softly. "We're not in danger. They want you. They know going after me or Finn would end badly. Also, they are scared of Naomi so she will be safe. "**

 **Seth nods and holds onto Taker. "Promise you'll ..."**

 **Taker interrupts him and speaks firmly. "I'll protect them like I did you. Everyone will be ok and meet you when you're done."**

 **Seth nods and then backs up from him.**

 **Taker nods. "You should head over to the shop. I'm sure that Roman and everyone are waiting for you. "**

 **Seth nods and whispers. "Thank you Taker."**

 **Taker waves his hand. "Anytime and we'll see you in a while. This isn't a good bye by any means."**

 **Seth nods and walks out of the building. He heads down to the shop and sees Randy shaking hands with someone. Dean pounces on Seth as soon as Dean sees Seth. Seth grins brightly as Dean wraps his arms around Seth. Now that Seth knows what Dean is and that fact that for some reason Dean is very attached to him. Seth can see the puppy traits in Dean.**

 **Dean then speaks excitedly. "Roman told us about the plan and Seth, you are going to love it. I mean Italy is amazing."**

 **Seth nods and let's Dean's excitement almost wash over him. It also starts to get him excited too at the thought of this. Dean keeps on going about all the places he wants to drag Randy to see and that Seth needs to pull Roman along too. When they finally make it to the shop, both Roman and Randy are waiting.**

 **Seth looks at Randy. "Who was that?"**

 **Randy shrugs. "The new owner of this place."**

 **Seth looks at him and Randy immediately throws his hands in the air dramatically. "I hated auto work so no tears or sorrys. We needed to move on soon anyways. The humans where starting to wonder why we didn't seem to age."**

 **Roman nods. "We try to move on when they start to question us. The last thing we need is some normal person figuring us out."**

 **Randy nods. "The same questions you had regarding us being evil are every humans question. Also with the whole demons and angels are real what about something else being real. It just creates a problem."**

 **Seth nods and then sighs softly as Dean leans on him.**

 **Dean then grins at them all. "Let's go."**

 **Seth looks at him. "What about.."**

 **Dean waves him off. "We'll get new clothing. You have what you want to keep right?"**

 **Seth nods. "I don't really have much." He holds up his phone and Ipad.**

 **Dean grins. "See lets go."**

 **They all load into the car and Dean chatters happily about his plans with Seth. As they pull onto the road none of them see the truck that hits the side of the car.**

 **Seth hears the screaming of the metal and the crunching of things breaking. He feels Roman pulling him against him, as a black wing wraps around him protecting him from the flying glass. Seth can hear Dean and Randy's cries of fear. The car is thrown backwards into the wall around the shop. Even with Roman's protection all the occupants are injured or knocked out.**

 **Cody gets out of the truck and groans.**

 **A man with a short buzz cut pulls up in a car. He walks over to the car and rips the door off the car. He then gently takes Seth out of the car. Seth has blood on the side of his face is out cold.**

 **Dean is the only one in the car that isn't out cold. He growls and tries to crawl out of the car. He was intent on getting to Seth and ripping Cody and this man to shreds. Cody looks at him and frowns.**

 **The man looks at Cody. "Ignore him we have what we came for."**

 **Dean watches as they load Seth into the car and drive off. Dean's Hound snarls that the one that he is supposed to protect is being taken. Dean growls though in his head to calm his hound. He promises it that he will let it rip the ones that hurt Seth up. He then moves to Randy and licks over Randy's wounds healing them. Hoping he wakes up soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

Seth whimpers as he wakes up in a bed. He wasn't hurt thankfully due to Roman protecting him. Roman had used his wings to keep Seth safe when the car crashed into them. Seth looks around the room and realizes that it's the nursery from the vision. He groans and sits up. His hands are handcuffed in front of him. He looks around and then his eyes settle onto Stephanie who is holding a bear looking at him intently.

Seth looks around the room and realizes that it's the nursery from the vision. He groans and sits up. His hands are handcuffed in front of him. He looks around and then his eyes settle onto Stephanie who is holding a bear looking at him intently.

Seth eyes her. "Let me go."

Stephanie smiles sweetly at him. "Seth."

Seth glares and then looks down at his hands. He wishes he was like Roman and could break the cuffs and get away.

Stephanie shakes her head. "Hello. You don't have your powers yet so trying to break those would just hurt you."

Seth glares at her. "I know what you want and I don't care. I'm not doing it."

Stephanie smiles gently. "I wanted to see you and speak with you."

Seth growls. "SO YOU SLAM A CAR AND ALMOST KILL US. I think that is one screwed up way to get me to talk to you."

Stephanie laughs softly. "That wouldn't kill you. The Demons probably think that was a good time. They are sick freaks."

Seth growls. "Roman will come for me."

Stephanie looks at him coldly. "You better hope not.

Seth freezes. "What do you mean?"

Stephanie grins. "We will kill them if they come onto our land."

Seth glares. "Don't touch them.."

Stephanie looks at him. "I'll make you a deal Seth... You open the gate and we leave you and the demon spawn alone."

Seth whispers. "No.. Finn.."

Stephanie waves her hand. "Suit yourself. CODY."

Seth looks up and then snaps. "WAIT."

Stephanie looks at him and tilts her head to one side.

Seth fidgets as he watches her. He couldn't let them kill the Demon group. They cared about him and tried to help him. He had no one ever help him or care about him. He wasn't about to let the only people that did, die. He glares at Stephanie and finally speaks evenly. "I have no mother.. after this you leave and I never see you again."

Stephanie smiles a little sadly but nods. "Deal. You open the gate and you will never see us again."

Seth looks away and then speaks softly. "So how do I do this?"

Stephanie looks across the room.

Bray steps out of the shadows with his brothers. "We will teach you."

Seth looks at him and shivers in fear. Something about this man makes him scared. Also the fact that Seth could almost feel the power coming from him as well. It was enough to make his skin crawl.

Bray smiles gently and looks at him. " I'm Bray, my little lamb."

Seth whispers. "Hi."

Bray gently pulls Seth to stand and then wraps his arm around Seth's waist. "I'm a warlock.. a neutral in all of this.. mess. But I'm also the only one that can help you learn to open the gate. Stephanie has paid me a lot to help you learn to open the gate."

Seth nods and lets Bray lead him out.

Stephanie looks sad as the door closes. She knows that she wants to get back into heaven but her own son now wants nothing to do with her. She shakes her head and continues on along with her plan. She was putting heaven and her people getting back in there over her son. She knew though that Roman would treat him right and protect him. So maybe it was best for both of them.

...

Roman slams his fists down on the wreck of a car. Dean was pacing and then stops as the car actually flips over them and lands on its roof. Roman snarls, his black wings stretching out in his outrage.

Randy looks at Roman. "I'd say calm down but I like my arms attached to my body."

Roman growls. "I want Seth back."

Dean twitches. his own annoyance and anger making everything feel out of focus and his own skin felt hot from the fire under it.

Randy looks at Dean and then Roman. "We're going to get him back."

Dean nods.

Randy whispers. "Let's just head to the house."

Naomi speaks up. "Bray is in town."

All three men spin and look at her. They hadn't heard her come up but she looked worried and scared.

Naomi looks at them. "He knows how to open the gate."

Dean growls. "We need to stop them."

Naomie speaks softly. "He's stronger than me."

Roman nods and then looks at her. "We'll get him back and keep you safe."

Naomi sighs. "I'm not worried about him hurting me. He wouldn't. It's just.. I'm helpless against him. I can't help you."

Jey and Jimmy appear lurking around the outskirts of the group. Jey is actually hissing out his anger.

Roman sighs. "this is a fine mess."


	23. Chapter 23

Seth stands in a field, miles from Stephanie's house. His white wings are out as he looks at Bray. He is dressed in a white suit but his long hair is down and free. Bray smiles at him and it sends fear down Seth's spine. Bray keeps talking to him about how to open the gate, not caring at all that Seth is scared of him. In fact, it looks like Bray is feeding off it. Seth nods and then looks at his hands. How would he have such power and not even know it?

Bray moves behind Seth and takes Seth's hand in his. "This is the point where the gate reaches the mortal realm. That's why the fallen came here and stay here with the Demons. Them and their foolish hope to re-enter paradise keeps them locked in a struggle against the Demon's. "

Seth nods and then watches the air when Bray takes his hand and makes a sign. There's an electric current that runs through his body when the sign is made. The sign shows up in fire and then fades away. It's like his body is on fire. He tries to pull his hand away but Bray holds it there.

Bray then speaks into Seth's ear. "They can't re-enter little one. Once you are cast out.. You can never re-enter."

Seth shakes and then looks back at Bray. "What will happen to them?"

Bray shrugs. "You will see little one. I want you to remember though what happens here. Warn all of the fallen that come after. That this world is their home now."

Seth looks at him and then gasps when Bray lets his hand go. He falls against Bray the burning feeling was gone. Seth struggles to catch his breath as people start to drive up. The Fallen that where a part of Stephanie's group were gathering. Thinking they were going back to Heaven. Seth looks at Bray and whispers. "what if.."

Bray shakes his head. "They won't listen. In their hearts, they know they can't go back. They just refuse to listen. Let them face their own fate."

Stephanie walks over and looks at them. "Ready?"

Seth shakes his head but Bray holds him and nods.

Stephanie turns to the crowd and smiles. "Tonight we go home."

There are cheers from the crowd that gathered.

Seth whispers. "No.."

Bray takes Seth's hand and begins the sign. He though whispers against Seth's ear. "watch little one."

The sign is made and a pillar of light seem to come down from the sky. It burns brightly into the earth. Seth screams as a light surrounds him and then he drifts into blackness. The last things he hears is the screams of the fallen.

* * *

Roman and Randy see the light as they reach Stephanie's yard. Roman's eyes go wide.

Randy hisses. "They opened it. "

Roman looks at Dean. Since Dean connected himself to Seth he hopes Dean can feel him.

Dean whispers. "Seth.. I can't feel him. He's gone.."

Roman closes his eyes and looks away. What now.

* * *

Seth wakes bathed in light. He feels like he's floating and then when he opens his eyes. A large man with silver wings is holding him. The man smiles gently at him.

"Seth."

Seth nods and then whispers. "What happened?"

The man sighs softly. "The fallen tried to come home."

Seth whispers. "They're dead?"

The man sighs and whispers. "They are not dead. They were cast down."

Seth looks confused.

The man sets Seth on his feet and then takes a hold of his shoulders. "They were cast into Hell. Since we can't have them here and they are causing so much strife and problems on earth. We sent them down to where they can be contained. remember once you leave or are cast out. You can never come back."

Seth shakes softly. "oh.." he shakes his head. His mother gave him up over a demented dream.

The man nods. "The demon's bellow have a very harsh way of dealing with Angels."

Seth looks at him. "What..What will happen to me?"

The man smiles softly. "That is your choice. You can stay with us in paradise or you can go back."

Seth looks at him and then though he can see in his mind, Roman and his new friends. He then looks at the man and speaks clearly. "I want to go home to Roman.."

The man nods. "once you leave you can never return."

Seth nods. "I want to go to Roman."


	24. Chapter 24

Roman sits at Naomi's shop his head in his hands. Seth opened the gate and was gone. Roman, Randy and Dean watched helplessly as the Fallen were pulled into the fires of hell through gates in the ground. Roman then stood in the field after. Fear gnawed at him because once normally someone went to Heaven they choose to stay there forever. It was paradise after all.

Dean moves around the room pacing. Something was setting him off more. He couldn't put his finger on why, though.

Roman whispers. "He's gone."

Naomi stomps her foot and growls. "We don't know that."

Jimmy shakes his head. "Heaven is supposed to be this paradise.. why wouldn't he want to stay there?"

Naomi slumps and runs her hand through her hair.

Dean snarls. "He.. He was our friend. He wouldn't abandon us.. Abandon Roman."

Roman pulls away and goes to leave. He couldn't handle all of this right now.

When Roman throws open the door he freezes. Standing in the doorway is Seth. Roman wraps his arms around him. His breath catching. He then gasps when two black wings wrap around him.

"Seth.." He asks and holds the smaller man tightly to him.

Seth whispers. "I wanted to come home.. To you and they said I had to fall then."

Roman holds Seth so tightly he thinks he's going to break him. "You .. you picked me?"

Seth nods and whispers. "I picked you. I love you."

Roman smiles softly and then holds Seth close.

Dean jumps up and down his puppy nature coming out.

Roman slowly lets Seth go and then Dean wraps Seth up in a hug.

Seth smiles brightly and hugs Dean back.

Randy grins at him and nods. Jimmy and Jey though pull Randy over and catch Randy in a hug with Seth and Dean.

Naomi hits Roman gently on the shoulder. "I TOLD YOU."

Roman smiles crookedly and whispers. "Yeah .. yeah, you did."

Naomi mumbles. "You owe me chocolate for playing with my emotions like that."

Seth sniffles and Dean whispers. "You're part of our family. Now and forever."

Randy nods. "You're stuck with us, kid."

Dean then slowly moves everyone off Seth and then lets Roman have his boy. Seth hides his face in Roman's shoulder and holds onto Roman tightly. Roman holds Seth and presses his face into Seth's hair breathing in his scent.

Seth whispers. "home."

Roman nods. "home."

* * *

5 years later.

Seth runs down the stairs in the mansion. After Stephanie and all the fallen were pulled into hell. The house went into foreclosure so everyone pooled their money and bought it. Taker complained the whole time Roman and Randy helped Finn and him move. Saying that they were living like the fallen. Finn just smirked and claimed the attic room with Taker. Finn said it felt ok to be up there and with everyone now.

Seth loved this home. Mainly because you were never alone in it. Even if Roman was away or Randy was busy with Dean. There was always someone around. It was the family he never had. Now that he was fallen he always wasn't a target of any fallen. He couldn't open the gate or anything. He would always warn them but it was an obsession of the fallen. They also collected a couple more stray's as well. A fresh Fallen and Demon pair. Though John Cena was a very odd Demon. He got along with Randy though which was good. Nikki, his fallen lover, seemed to be ok after awhile. She missed her twin. She too though chose love over a paradise.

Seth looks in the kitchen and then the living room. He finally sees Roman and walks over, wrapping his arms around his mate. Roman holds him close as he talks to Taker about something.

Taker rolls his eyes and then looks at Roman. "You have gone completely soft."

Roman grins and then presses his face into Seth's hair. "Yeah. Yeah, I have."

Finn hits Taker on the head lightly. "Shh"

Taker shakes his head.

Roman holds Seth and then looks at Seth. "any regrets?"

Seth whispers. "Never. I have you and we can make our own paradise. Because any paradise without you isn't really a paradise."

Roman smiles brightly at Seth. "You are such a sap."

Seth nods. "aways."

The End

* * *

A/n Thank you, everyone, who read and reviewed. :D you kept me going on this story even through writers block.


End file.
